Call Me Yours
by Kissing Killers
Summary: Kagome fell for Sesshoumaru long before he saved her from Naraku. Now that she has returned to the Feudal era will things work in her favor? Her harbored intrigue for him sparks something inside her. (Also on AO3)
1. Unguarded

First-off; I do not own Inyasha or any of the characters. I make no profit off of my work. I just love writing about them!

I had intended this to be a series of one-shots but from both points of view, her first and then his. Let's see how well I stick to that. In this Kinda-canon they are in the same time frame, same people, just Sesshoumaru defeats Naraku instead of the normal 'Crew'. The prologue to this may be a story of it's own, who knows.

I do suck at editing, it's one of the worst things ever, but if you want to edit or can edit for me please let me know?

I do hope you enjoy, comment and let me know!

* * *

The flicker of reality pulled at the fabric of her mind, forcing her to acknowledge its vast presence. Trying to focus on a single moment, waking from her forced slumber, her brows furrowed. A soft voice calling to her, far away but entirely inside her own mind, searching within her own body she felt the unmistakable flutter of pain right before she peeled her eyes open. Darkness flecked with drops of spilled milk greeted her, the cool rush of sweet night air graced her lungs as they drew large breaths. Green leaves dotted the edges of her vision, held into place by rough looking branches. The blades of lush grass brushed against her bare arms and thighs, leaving their imprint on her soft body.

She felt the stiffness in her bones, she hadn't moved from that position for some time apparently. Drawing in another sweet breath she tried to sit up, only to fail helplessly halfway through. Pain laced itself through her body, threading her skin with its unpleasant touch, not overpowering by any means but just so to make her walk carefully for the next few days. Splaying her fingers she ran them through the grass, feeling the cool moisture beading upon each blade, satisfied that this didn't bring her much of that warm pain. She vowed to try again, this time letting her arms fall behind her to lean upon. Pushing through the throbbing pulse of her failure she was upright, a feat in and of itself. She slowly curled her legs into herself, resting her bare elbows on her knees, she sat there for what seemed like minutes, hours maybe, just breathing. Aware of her surrounding and of the dangers that lurk, crawling, slinking, slithering in the night she forced her head around, hoping to be alone.

She wasn't.

 _He_ was there. Sitting behind her against a thick tree. Massive, hard, silver, amber, white and red. His eyes, thankfully, sealed, she knew he wasn't asleep. Fear never spilling into her being, she looked back down at her aching body, knowing his presence was enough to keep even the most dangerous, slimy things at bay. Her breathing continued for moments, pulling the will to move into her limbs, training her focus on one task which seemed to be an eternity away. Palms to the soft bed of grass she channeled what little energy she had accumulated into her legs, standing in a slow, ungraceful, motion. The ache in her bones burning slightly, just enough.

"Miko".

Warm shivers melting down her back at the deep timber of his god given voice. Her mind went everywhere and nowhere at the same time, his _one_ word made her eyes flutter shut. Knowing that she would do anything that voice demanded without hesitation, she felt for any being to anger him. Hearing this silken, gold flecked voice to be spiked with anger would surely burn everything around him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" She countered, too breathy, too shallow, too weak, too... _human_. He was still here, silently watching, protecting, _saving_ her. Thinking him to have left as soon as she fell from his grasp, she was obviously mistaken.

Too soon the silence gripped both occupants of the night, covering them in a blanket too-thin. Tired legs started to tingle with sleep, she needed to move, but to where? Somehow that answer didn't matter to Kagome, she just needed to feel the pull of her muscles before she lost them. Her lean legs unhurriedly carried her around the small, dark clearing, the moon lighting her path only slightly, just enough. She cared not if the Demon Lord watched her, she needed to move about, to be _free_ of her dormancy. Wanting nothing more then to be awake she continued for quite some time. Walking a small trail here and there, feet lightly padding the ground, 'No need to wake the dead' She thought to herself with a bitter laugh.

"Enough Miko" Sesshoumaru imparted, no anger in his voice, only a dimmed disinterest. He would never raise his voice to the gentle creature pacing the clearing.

She halted in her steps, grazing her eyes over his countenance. He was truly a god, such magnificence made her feel so unworthy. Breathing deep the sweet air of the night she moved to place herself next to his great form, not saying a word, just letting her presence be _known._ Her mind swirled with many thoughts she would never voice around this demon. The one that kept thrusting its way to the forefront of her conscience made her drop her head in … shame? Strong enough at this moment to mask her emotions just as he did, she dropped down next to him, resting her arms on her raised knees.

"Tell me" Kagome voiced, no questioning, it was a _demand_. She had demanded the Great Daiyoukai of the Western Lands to tell her. 'No' was not a tangible option, it had never been, not once in their relationship had he ever told this spirited woman 'No' to anything she requested of him.

As it turns out he wouldn't start tonight either.

"He is dead" His voice practically purred with joy. "I slew him, I tore the limbs from his body and rend the flesh from bone. He cannot recover from what I have done to him. I consumed his lifeless body into my own". His liquid gold eyes bore into her, awaiting her reaction. He has single-handedly accomplished what her crew had been trying desperately at for many years. Ease swelled through her body, relieving the dull ache of pain momentarily, she could jump for joy, scream her excitement to the night sky, dance around foolishly, sing her satisfaction to whomever would bear it. She could find many way to express her delight, but she sat next to her lord. Her strong, quiet, demon lord. A smile plastered to her pretty face as tears gushed from her cerulean orbs, choking back an ecstatic laugh she swiped them away.

"Sesshoumaru you didn't really eat him, did you"? She inquired, her glee taking a hold of her tiny frame, she shook her head before she finally met his deadly gaze. Her eyes never faltered, her heart never wavering, she was not scared of this being beside her, even though every single sense screamed at her that she should be. Every reason laid stripped and bare before her, a solid foundation for her fear, and she disregarded it entirely. She would _never_ fear Sesshoumaru. _Her_ Sesshoumaru.

"I did"

Kagome gagged slightly, not bothering to hide her blatant disgust at the notion.

"Not in this form, however" He amended. Still earning a sick sound from the female.


	2. Watching

The soft swaying of leaves, the distant sound of crickets, the slow rush of air between the trees, her deep, even, breaths, and her steady heartbeat was only the start of things he could hear. The night moved around his form with practiced ease, closing him in, swallowing him. He accepted this. His saw every movement, every shadow, every flitting creature, every blade of grass that caressed her tawny skin. Not once had this sleeping creature before him moved, she still lay exactly where she fell, where he left her. She was well of course, more then well. She was pure, of heart, body, and mind. He had made damn sure of that, he would not let this small, innocent woman be tainted by the likes of a worthless hanyou.

The lazy beat of her heart quickened. She was waking. For only a moment more he stared at her prone body, taking in the rise of her chest, the spill of her hair, the twitch of her feet before shutting his eyes. He would not be caught staring, not this night at least. Eyes closed he scented the surrounding area for any danger, none. Only the faint smell of burning wood, charred deer, stewed vegetables, damp soil, weak bodies, young life, and false power graced his acute sense of smell. Lesser demons could surely feel his huge aura, they knew to stay away or come forth to their death. He was not concerned.

Kagome's eyes opened to the sight of the night sky, flecked with bright white stars. The deep blue calming and cool, she smelled at peace this moment, the next she smelled of distress no doubt it was due to her very minor injuries, if you would even call them that. Of course humans would, being of the frail, weak mind state.

The rustle of grass against skin alerted him to her attempt of trying to erect herself, her soft thump and exhalation of breath also alerted him to her failure. Forcing himself to remain seated, to not assist this feeble girl, took much effort. More then he would care to admit. He wanted dearly to reach for her, to grab her in his strong grasp and settle her into his lap. To comfort her, to soothe her ache, to soothe _his_ ache for her. He wanted to touch her fragile body, her delicate skin, to feel her satiny hair between his claws, yet he refrained.

She would fear him, like every human, other the Rin, has. Every human was not wrong to fear him, every living thing was not wrong to fear him, for he was the Lord of the West. The first son of Inu No Taisho, the great daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru. Some unknown emotion flicked through his mind quickly, troubling him that she of all people would cast him aside. It passed quicker then it had came. If she cast him from her it was his gain, he need not another human female to follow him. He did not care if she chose to stay with him or to leave.

Another attempt to lift herself from the ground, this one successful. Breathing, in and out, in and out, was all she was doing. Her scent calm, collected, at peace with the world around her. How could this miko be this serene at this moment? She had just encountered Naraku, cast off mid-battle and woke in a dark clearing, with no bearings as to where she were. The brush of her hair against her clothing let him know she was finally looking about, her breath stopped as her beautiful blue eyes finally came to rest upon his features. He smelled her curiosity first, then her relief next. Fear, however, never gracing her body.

"Miko" he acknowledged, retaining his careless demeanor.

Her lush voice answered him, weakened from disuse. "Lord Sesshoumaru"

His name filling her mouth, brushing her tongue, caressing the pointed slope of his ears. Even raspy she sounded perfect, he could listen to her voice repeat his name for the rest of his eternal life and never tire of it. He _wanted_ her to keep saying his name, only her, praising him, torturing her. He said nothing in return, silently listing off words in his head that he vowed to hear fall from her lips within her lifetime. Soon enough her languid body became restless for movement, to awake from slumber. She paced the small clearing, eyes to the sky, in numerous paths. So much so that it unsettled Sesshoumaru. He could remain seated, standing, or lying down for any amount of time without discomfort, but humans could not. Her pacing quickened his mind a fraction, pouring the need to quell her restless behavior over him. She took a few more strides before he instructed her to refrain.

"Enough Miko"

She stilled, eyes touching his face. She stared at him for mere seconds before she made her way to him, few fleeting emotions crossed her slim face before masking over into indifference. She carefully slid her body down beside him, her pain slowing her movement. His golden eyes finally opened, watching her, _remembering_ her.

"Tell me" She imparted. The statement had more of a demand than a question. Sesshoumaru did not enjoy telling this priestess 'no' to any request she had of him. Anything that spilled from her pink lips was to be cherished by the demon without her knowledge. He savored each word directed towards him, be they spirited, kind, or spiteful. If he wished to hear more of her silken words he would indulge her line of questioning.

"He is dead" He let his pride fill his words, coating them with a deep rumble. "I slew him, I tore the limbs from his body and rend the flesh from bone. He cannot recover from what I have done to him. I consumed his lifeless body into my own". After Kagome had been torn from his protection he deemed it fit to end the evil half-breed right then. The sounds of tearing flesh, the sent of tainted blood, the rank essence of _fear_ assaulted his senses yet again. The mangled cry of Naraku bubbled back into his mind as he consumed him, limb by limb, piece by piece. Making sure his fangs tore every inch of skin from his bones, savoring in the delight it brought him. He stared down at his Miko, waiting for the fear to strike itself into her heart, it never did. The scent of her joy was overpowering, intoxicating even. It smelled so divine on her person. He would do anything to keep her this happy.

"Sesshoumaru you didn't really eat him, did you"? She questioned, wiping tears from her eyes as she met his solid gaze.

"I did"

Kagome made a sickening gagging noise in the back of her throat, her distaste obvious.

"Not in this form, however" He amended, earning yet another gag from her.

* * *

These first two chapters are highly detailed, I spent a good while on them. I've been saving them for a few moths so I could post a few chapters at a time, which I think is how I'm going to upload. There will be large gaps but I shall post a few every time I upload.


	3. Return, My Sweet

The sun beat down on her back, warming the pale skin to glistening shimmer. She pulled and another root came free of its earthly tethers, sending soil onto her already dirtied knees. With dirt-stained sleeves she wiped her brow first then the back of her neck, not caring for her disheveled state. Another pull, another root, more dirt. Another pull, another root, more dirt. This pattern continued while the sun shone, high and bright in the sky. Today was a perfect summer day, fit for swimming, sunscreen, water balloons, lemonade, grilling, short shorts, friends, family and general fun. Instead she was clad in Miko garment, sweating and filthy, pulling medicinal roots for Kaede. Kagome didn't mind helping others in need, and Kaede _needed_ her to pull roots for a sick boy back in the village, so she did. Thinking of all the fun she could have five hundred years in the future, she sighed and continued daydreaming of a cold pool and her friends.

Kagome had been back in Feudal Japan for barely a week, after the well finally released it's hold on her. Four long, terrible years with nothing but the thoughts of a strong beautiful woman, a handsome perverted monk, a soft cat, a young and playful fox, an obnoxious half-breed that was undoubtedly her best friend, and the silver-haired Demon-god. She yearned for them all while she was in her time, to talk to each of them, to go on more adventures with them, to just be around their calming presence, but she had only seen Sango, Miroku, their three beautiful children, and Kaede. Inuyasha was absent from Edo, he had been gone for a few months now, according to Miroku, but this was normal. Apparently the dog-eared hanyou took odd jobs around Japan, keeping his mind and body busy while he awaited her return. Songo said he had taken post at the Bone-eaters well for almost two whole years waiting for her, but eventually he broke down with grief and needed to do something to take his mind off of this waiting. Kagome understood this feeling, for she had tackled it as well, while she was in school her heart ached a painful beat into her chest for her friends so much so that she required a distraction, which she forced upon herself in the form of studying. She had missed so much school while trying to defeat Naraku that her grades were very upsetting to not only her, but her mother and granpa as well. She felt ashamed and vowed to make herself the best in High School, so Kagome studied day and night, rarely taking breaks to spend time with her other friends. Her nose was always buried in a book of some sort, she had taken the maximum amount of classes allowed each semester, tacking on good-looking extra-curricular activities for her college applications. Her senior year of High school she applied for college courses to get a head start, of course she got accepted with her amazing grades and gorgeous application. Kagome was finally happy with her life, her friends all supported her and were never over-bearing for not spending too much time with them, her family was happy with her constant presence, and Feudal Japan was a distant, aching memory. One night before she was to start college full-time she laid in bed and allowed herself to reflect on her life, her achievements. Her mind automatically went to Inuyasha and all they had done for each other, which spurred fond memories of Songo and Miroku, and a hole in her chest where her would-be-kitsune-son was, she had missed out on so much of their lives she felt empty. After all she has accomplished in these four years it felt shallow, false, weak. Then her mind supplied her with another face, a gorgeous face, with a crescent moon and stripes, with a deep voice that she wished she could recall correctly. Her heart ached for her friends because they were family, but her heart ached for this demon because he could have been _hers._ He could have been the man whole made her whole.

She brushed all of her recollections away with burning tears and a constricted throat. She didn't sleep well that night. Six months later she was up late studying for an exam when she felt _it._ The pull of the well's deep, ancient powers. 'This isn't right' she mused, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her she returned to studying. When the feeling hadn't subsided in hours Kagome finally stood from her desk to gaze out of her window at the darkened shrine. Nothing had changed about it, it was still the same dusty old well she had known her whole life next to the Goshinboku. This sensation crawled over her fingers, up her arms into her spine and down her body. _This_ was what she had been waiting for, what had kept her awake at night so many years ago, what had caused her so much joy and so much pain. It was open again, and Kagome was frightened. Her heart jumped into her throat and her pulse raced inside her veins.

"Mom" she whispered, clutching the window ledge. She dared not look away now, for it may close just as quickly as it opened.

"MOM" She shouted after seconds of no response. Kagome tore her eyes away from the well, looking towards the door. She couldn't wait, so she did what she _knew_ how to do, what she had done so many times before, she gather supplies from around her room and shoved them into a black backpack. It was seamless, like she had been doing this everyday before school. Kagome then flung on her previous days outfit of a blue skirt and a pastel shirt, and crashed out of her room.

"MOM WAKE UP" she bellowed behind her, normally Kagome had more manners but she _could not wait_ for manners right now. Her mother came bursting out of her room in her light green pajamas, then Souta from his room and finally Gramps a second later.

"What is -" Her mother started before she felt the reason for this abrupt exit. Her mother wasn't stupid in any way, her mother knew everything about her and she inherited some amazing traits from her, like her powers. Her mother may not have been as gifted as Kagome but her mother knew exactly what she felt slide along her skin as soon as she saw Kagome. The well. Her mother knew in that instant what was happening, she closed her mouth and grabbed her daughter, quickly whispering to her "Please be safe, I am so proud of you, I always have been. I love you... _we_ love you. Go"

"I love you too mom" She kissed her cheek then grabbed Grampa next " I love you" then Souta "I am so proud of you, you have a long way to go still. Be Happy. I love you" and then she was gone.

She was at the well six minutes after she had really felt it. She did not hesitate as she stepped up on the well and fell in, rejoicing as she felt the old old magic catch and encase her body in a soft blue hue. Yes. She was pulled back into time, back into the Feudal era, back to her friends, back to him. His name resounded in her mind, almost a prayer. Yes. First she smelled it, the crisp clean air free of any pollutants. Then her feet hit the soft dirt at the bottom of the well, and then she saw it. The deep navy of the night sky, filled with pearls. She was here.

Yes.


	4. This is How it Starts

Her hands found the vines along the walls and up she climbed. Her feet slipping only once. Soon her hand breached the lip of the well before she pulled herself up. It was empty. There was no-one waiting for her. Her heart sank, it fell down to the ground between her feet, if she moved she would surely step on it. All of this time, all of this excitement, all of this rush for not a soul to be here? She could have taken her time and said a proper goodbye to her family, who knows when she would ever see them again. She felt the power of the well, still very much alive and kicking. She could retu- NO. It was not an option, not after all the grief and longing she felt for this place. She had to go to Edo and find everyone, for they were surely there and would be overjoyed at her return.

So Kagome made her way to the town and strode right in. She passed many huts before coming to the old Miko's hut. She knocked once then lifted the curtain, there was Kaede, sitting against the far wall holding a rag to a young boys head.

"Kagome" She greeted as if she hadn't be absent for almost five years.

"Kaede I'm so happy to see you"! She exclaimed, dropping her bag and hugging the older woman. The next morning Kaede led her to the hut that housed Songo, Miroku and their brood, which was more of a house than a hut. There were many tears, and shouts of joy and hugs and kisses. Songo held her close while she was introduced to her three children.

That's how she wound up here, in the forest named after her best friend, pulling roots and getting dirty. She felt a large pang of sadness at the hanyou's vacancy, but she understood it completely. So whenever he did make an appearance she would welcome him with open arms. The Miko never expected that one person to await her return so it didn't bother her overtly much when she didn't see him, he would come around in time, and she would wait for him.

When she pulled an adequate amount of medicinal roots she stood and stretched her long legs, once more wiping the sweat from her face. She made her way back to Edo, back to the Miko's hut and gave her the roots that would be ground up and given to the young boy.

"Child would ye fetch some cool water? He is waking, and will have a great thirst" Kaede asked without even looking at Kagome.

"Of course"! She chimed, grabbing the buckets and rod she exited and walked towards the closest stream of water, which wasn't all that close. On the path to the stream Kagome 'flexed' her riki, looking for any signs of danger, she felt none. Appeased she continued on her way, taking in the sights of this beautiful forest with it's lush trees and green grass, she missed this. Upon her arrival at the stream she rolled up her massive sleeves and quickly washed up, splashing water on her face and arms. She thought of it again and decided to dunk her sleeves in the water and try to loosen the dirt that coated the white haori. Busy with her task she didn't notice the approach of a tall demon. Only after a shrill cough did she turn to look, seeing an ugly toad with a staff of two-heads. A large two-headed dragon, and the Lord of the Western Lands. The exact man she thought she wouldn't see for the longest of time was there, with his followers, minus a young girl. Her heart sped up and suddenly she became nervous, what should she say to him? Would he even remember her? What if he didn't, how much would that hurt her heart?

"Lord Sesshoumaru" She whispered, looking into his cold amber eyes.

His face was passive but she couldn't really get a good read on him.

"You've returned Miko" was his response.

"Yes, about a week ago. The well opened again" she supplied without being asked. The stoic lord nodded, keeping his eyes trained on her. For a moment more it was silent, what now? Do I start a conversation with him or just watch as he passed through? For two people who have been through so much together it sure was hard to talk to one another, well for him anyway. Kagome felt the sweat bead on the back of her neck as she stared back at the demon, her heart felt full but also drowned. 'What do I say'?

"Uh... how have you been Lord Sesshoumaru"? She stammered, feeling stupid for such petty useless words. His stare didn't waiver as he replied.

"I have been well"

She sighed internally, what else was he going to say back? I've been waiting for you, no. I've missed you, of course not!

"Well I'm sorry to cut our reunion short, but I do have to return to Edo with water for Lady Kaede. A sick boy needs my help" She told the handsome lord, turning back to the buckets of water and plunging them into the stream, filling both. She removed them and placed them on the rod and placed the rod over her shoulders before turning again to the demon.

"It was nice to see that you are well my Lord" She smiled for him, a bright smile full of honest feeling.

"We will travel to Edo together. This Sesshoumaru has gifts for Rin" He looked at her for a moment before starting off towards the small town. Shocked she followed slowly, burdened with the water.


	5. Splashes of Color

The sun was setting behind thin clouds of gold and purple, casting deep shadows upon the trees surrounding him. He walked on, listening to the sounds swell around him, the chirp of bugs, the flutter of wings, the songs of birds, the swish of leaves, the gusts of breeze. Jaken followed silently with Ah-Un, ever since Rin had inhabited the village of Edo the trio had no need of resting at night. They were all demons, who could walk on forever without tiring, at least his self and Ah-Un. The sun sank lower and the blue of night rose higher, revealing the bright white stars. Sesshoumaru often times found himself gazing at the night sky, trying to distinguish one set of stars from another, one entire galaxy from another. This night was bound to mirror any other night since she left. He thought of her often as well, recalling the way her thick black hair fell around her shoulder like silk. The way her smile reached her ears, the way her lush voice sounded when calling his name...

He pressed forward, without direction, without destination. Constantly patrolling his lands, slaying any rogue demons and settling any disputes within the townships that rested on his lands. There was not many things to do as a Lord, and they certainly weren't exciting when every demon kept their distance from you out of fear. It was his life however, a void, barren of color. She was the color in his path a few years ago, splashing greens and purples and blues and pinks and many other colors onto his existence. However she was no longer here, she was pulled back into her own time by the powers of some wooden well. The well felt of old power indeed, which piqued his curiosity. He scoured the entire library at the dwelling of the West to find very weak pieces of information about the well.

Many years ago Edo was full of priests and priestess alike, who ride the village of demons. They could not or would not burn the bodies so they dumped them into this dried out well. After so many years a greater demon was spawned from the dead bodies and wrecked havoc against the village. They slew him with ease, the head Miko placed a spell upon the well to seal the remaining demonic powers inside.

Once the moon had settled into the night sky Sesshoumaru halted his progression. Choosing to take post against a nearby tree, to gaze at the beautiful sky.

"My.. Lord" Jaken's shrill voice rang, irritation gathered in the demons skull, quickly released.

"What is it, Jaken" he replied, unfazed.

"Shall I make a fire and gather f-food"?

"Unnecessary"

"Yes, my Lord" Jaken bowed before resting again the great dragon.

Sesshoumaru noticed a change in his loyal servant once Rin left. He was silent for greater periods of time, he brooded over the girl. He longed for something to _do,_ someone to boss around, someone to look after. Which didn't bother Lord Sesshoumaru one bit. Jaken was undoubtedly a mother who was missing their child, no matter how much he claimed to hate the human girl. They would make a visit, he decided, to Edo.

Hours after the trio sat in silence did Sesshoumaru feel... Something. It was not a demonic aura, it was holier somehow. It was if the fabric of time had been rifted.

 _Her._

It was her, he felt it. He stood from his position and _ran._ He navigated this forest every day for centuries, he knew the path that would take him to her. His strong legs pushed him faster and faster, racing him towards his goal. His mind was alight with memories of her beautiful face, he had waited for the day he would, once again, lay eyes upon her. Wind rushed through his ears as he listened for any sign of his half-brother. None.

Suddenly he was there, in the line of trees bordering the well. Kagome had already climbed the well and was now standing in the clearing, alone and sad. The smell of her excitement fading away into disappointment and despair. He was but a moment too late to save her from these feelings, he wouldn't reverse them now either. Sesshoumaru stayed hidden in the shadows of the trees, concealing his demonic pressure from this girl. Whom had changed so minutely yet so greatly in the span of years. Her hair was longer, just like her legs, her hips rounded out and her face lost some of the roundness it had once displayed. It was her. Her scent filled the clearing, bringing the memories of her to the front of his mind. He had _missed_ this one, she left her mark upon his life just as she did with all others, and now she has returned. He scent her determination as he watched her speed away from the well. He followed her silently from the trees, guarding her from various harms. Once she was nestled in the decrepit-smelling Miko's hut he turned to make his way back to 'camp'. He would need to send Jaken into another village a ways back to purchase fine kimonos for Rin. So that he could present them to her... In Edo.

Days later they made their way towards Edo, walking through the forest named after his useless half-breed-half-brother, the parcels for Rin laden on the back of the dragon. They pushed on in silence along the stream, listening to the calm sound of water on rocks, the burble of small waterfalls, of animals lapping from the cool shallows. His mind had hardened into stone once again, he had felt weak at the thought of his actions nights before. How could this Sesshoumaru let himself be bothered by the sights and smell of a mere _human._ Digusting. However he found her creeping her way into his conscience every now and then, filling his head with thoughts of her in her odd clothing, whispering his name as he touched her before he steeled himself and banished thoughts of her.

The demon lord hear the soft sound of footfalls some moments before the breeze caught her scent, sending it his way. Once he distinguished the specific human his mind was lost yet again. It was the color in his life, and she was alone. He refrained from quickening his pace to meet her, but still tried not to linger. He found them standing behind the Miko as she cleansed her face and arms in the water, in turn rinsing the billowing sleeves of her garb. She smelled of earth and sweat and pure Kagome.

Jaken cleared his throat to grab the girls attention, how Jaken hated for anyone to ignore his master! She turned, seeing first Jaken and Ah-Un before her cerulean blue eyes fell on him. Her eyes filled with reconigition and then awe, yet her scent became nervous? This Sesshoumaru made the weak human nervous, as it should be. He allowed no emotion to slip past his stone mask, even as she whispered his name.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" she said his name, with her soft-looking lips and her hushed tones he was entranced. All earlier thoughts of her being 'digusting' vanished. He wanted her to say it again, yet he needed to giver her reason perhaps?

"You've returned Miko" he countered. Just as he knew she would she pressed on.

"Yes, about a week ago. The well opened again" She looked slightly worried after her words but his silence only spurred her into more of her intoxicating speech.

"Uh... How have you been Lord Sesshoumaru" she questioned the dog demon. Her voice slid into his ears filling his skull. It was impolite not to respond to her, but he would have sever the head of any demon who dared question the Western Lord.

"I have been well"

He felt her reservations at his statement, letting the silence fill the space between them. Sesshoumaru was never a man of many words, this being a prime example. He watched as she grew uncomfortable within his stare, yet he couldn't bring himself to release her from his gaze. She finally spoke up

"Well I'm sorry to cut our reunion short, but I do have to return to Edo with water for Lady Kaede. A sick boy needs my help" turning and dunking the buckets into the water and pulling them out as they filled. She placed the buckets on the rod and over her shoulders before turning back to him.

"It is nice to see that you are well my Lord" She smiled, and suddenly there was color. Her red pants, white shirt, her black hair, the green grass beneath her feet, the soft blue water of the stream behind her and her voice held honesty. She was honestly glad he was doing well? When has anyone ever wondered over this Sesshoumaru's well being? He couldn't recall in this moment. But he knew he wanted to stay in this girls company awhile longer.

"We will travel to Edo together. This Sesshoumaru has gifts for Rin" he intoned, looking at her for a moment more before casually walking off. He heard her follow, slightly more burdened.

* * *

I don't think I do that great at Sesshoumaru's POV. Forgive me if it seems OOC.


	6. Set Me on Fire

Her lean legs drove her forward past bushes, rocks, fallen branches and trees. Her heart pounded a beat in her chest, chasing her pulse. The sound came again, closer than before. Kagome had heard many sounds in her life, quite a few of them being the bellowing of demons chasing after her, and this was no different. She sprinted on, looking for a space large enough for her to draw her bow ' _There, up ahead'!_ The demon was almost upon her when she spun on her heel, an arrow knocked, aimed and fired. The soft pink purification casting a trace on the air, hitting the mark. _'Yes'!_ The mottled skin of the demon started to sizzle and fall into nothing as the demon thrashed his big ugly head, soon nothing remained but a single arrow. _'That was close'_ she sighed, grabbing the used arrow and slinging her bow across her back before continuing on her way.

Dusk quickly approached as she slowly made her way back to Edo, a thousand-and-one things sailing through her mind, the demon attack she just experienced not being one of them. Inuyasha still had not returned from his excursion around Japan, and she was growing more concerned day by day. _'What if he has been hurt? Or he could have went and got himself killed? I know, he must have be kidnapped by a harem of Kikyo look-alikes. Then he'd never come home'._ Kagome thought to herself, thin lines of worry etched on her brow.

That's how Sesshoumaru found her, silently musing to herself as she trekked past the Bone-Eaters well. She all but walked right in front of him, oblivious to his youkai.

"Miko"

Kagome stopped, startled mostly by her lack of attention. How could she have missed _him_? Glancing around she spotted him sitting at the base of a large tree, knee raised and elbow poised. He looked every inch of perfection, his thick tresses catching the final rays of sunlight and tossing them back casting a golden hue to the silver lord. The molten gold of his eyes bore into her, as if his stare alone could sear his name across her soul, forever deep. Shadows slanted across his face deepening his stripes to a royal purple, how befitting of a demon Lord. Kagome's gaze wondered over his contrasted features many times before her ingrained manners kicked in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I didn't even feel you as I approached"! She grinned at the demon.

"It is … unwise to let an opponent sneak up on you"

"Oh... I didn't know we were opponents. But don't worry, I'll be better next time Lord Sesshoumaru"!

"There cannot be a 'next time' if you are dead, priestess".

"Soo... does that mean you're going to try and kill me now"? Kagome jested, smiling towards her best friends older, gorgeous, brother. It took Sesshoumaru a moment to respond.

"Not this night, priestess". A promise with not so many words. It chilled her to know that he would not hesitate to end her weak human life.

"Well... Good! I wouldn't want to purify you before Inuyasha returns. He might ask a few questions! Rin wouldn't be too pleased about it either, I know she wants you to attend her wedding, so I wouldn't do that to her" sticking her tongue out for good measure.

"You could not defeat this Sesshoumaru in battle, Miko" His eyes broke away from her own to glance at her weapon of choice. A bow and purified arrows, such things were harmless to a demon of his stature. He would catch every last twig she shot towards him.

"Don't test me! I've gotten a lot strong since the last time you saw me".

"Hnn" was his articulate response. Walking closer she felt his youkai swirl around her, masking her powerful gift with his own. His face was just as passive as always, with just a hint of curiosity flecked in his eyes.

"Are you waiting for something" She moved to sit beside the demon. "or someone"?

A moment passed before his lordship spoke again "My reasons are my own, priestess".

"I see, you just wanted to be away from the village right? Inuyasha did the same thing, he always said the scents were very strong, he could smell everything"! She beamed. She had probably guess correctly, after all she knew demonkind very well. "I mean, a demon like you couldn't smell a thing in that village"! She teased.

Sesshoumaru's eyes found hers, gauging her response. Was she teasing this Sesshoumaru? She surely was, for he is a hundred times the demon Inuyasha ever was.

"You assume exceedingly well for a human. The half-breed has trained you proficiently".

Kagome was shocked, did he just tease her back? She thought this was going to be a severely one sided chat. Without missing a beat "Well he had to learn it somewhere, and I'm sure he picked up most of it from his big brother"

Sesshoumaru watched her, watched the way her face lit up as she sassed him. She noticed as well, her eyes met his and she smiled. Her ever-present smile that could strike love or fear into a males heart, a _human_ male that is.

"Nothing to say Lord Sesshoumaru? That's ok, I should get back anyway the sun has already set and my friends will be wondering if I'm ok" she rose from her position to dust herself off before "I'll see you around, ok"?

At that he rose with a fluid grace that had to be inborn, because no one could achieve it by practice alone, and placed himself beside the priestess. "I will return you to your friends". His passive mask cracking for just long enough for her to see the amusement behind his words.

"Oh.. w-well thank you"

The pair walked in comfortable silence to the small village, it did not take long to reach Kaede's hut. From there Kagome said her thanks and good night's and headed inside. Thinking of his golden gaze for the remainder of her night.

The next morning saw her at Sango and Miroku's home, playing with the children as the first meal of the day was being prepared.

"Catch me, catch me"! The twins squealed as Kagome chased them around the yard

""You're running to fast, but I'll get you somehow" She replied in jovial glee, jogging after the girls, hands catching their shoulders or hands every so often. Soon Sango called the trio in for breakfast.

"You're happier than normal, Kagome-san" Sango remarked, serving everyone their rice.

"I feel it too, but I am still worried. Which is why I am here this morning! Last night I couldn't stop worrying over Inuyasha. What if he is hurt and needs help"?

"We understand your concern Kagome-sama" Miroku announced " He has been absent longer than usual"

"I've been here for two months already and I haven see hide nor hair of him. So... I want to go look for him" Kagome expressed, putting some warm fish into her mouth.

"Kagome-san, you want to go look for Inuyasha by yourself"? Sango lowered her bow " Fall is soon upon us, you'll be searching for him with shorter days and colder weather not to mention the demons lurking about. I know you can hold your own but you just got here, I would hate to see something unfortunate befall you"

"I thought the same thing Sango-san, but I have this sinking feeling that Inuyasha might need me. I don't have to go but I _need_ to go" Kagome clarified. Putting another bite of fish in her mouth.

"I wish we could go with you Kagome-san, but we have a family here" Sango visibly saddened.

" Never would I ask that of you! I don't want anything to come between your family, but don't worry about me. I'll be safe" Keeping her spirits up for the sake of the whole family.

"Inuyasha told me he was headed northwards, I wish I could we could be of more help but you know him. He never really planned anything out". After that everyone ate their the rest of their breakfast in pregnant silence. The demon slayer and her husband knowing all to well what might just happen to their friend.

Kagome spent the rest of the day gathering the supplies needed, repeatedly asking herself if she really wanted to go. The answer was always a firm _'Y_ _es, Inuyasha might need me_ _'_. After so much time apart she wondered if the feelings she once had towards him were still there, or if she had grown emotionally as well as physically the last few years. Inuyasha was always there to protect her, and she vowed to stay by his side always, but this was different. She couldn't place her finger on what exactly had changed her mindset, was it the Taiyoukai? Certainly not, there was no way he would reciprocate her feeble human feelings _'This is just a crush, it'll pass soon enough'_ she claimed, knowing the truth was nowhere to be found in that statement. Of course she still cared for Inuyasha, she always would, but maybe not in the same way she used to. She no longer worshiped the hanyou, nor did it pain her now to think of him and Kikyo like it did before. She could see now that they loved one another, truly, and it was beautiful. With Kikyo long since departed it saddened her, her best friends first true love was deep in the ground and there was no way to fix it. He had chased after Kagome in hope of finding what was left of Kikyo in her only realizing too late that Kagome was just... Kagome. Her own beautiful, feisty, spirited person. After that things had calmed between the two, letting Kagome peruse over every viable option in her life. She knew that the half-breed would always be in her heart, just not in the same way so she moved on from his taxing obsession. She started to focus on the task at hand; finding the jewel shards and defeating Naraku. In the midst of all the fighting, alliances, chases, kidnappings, battles, Kagome found herself watching after the Silver Prince. Her gaze would linger longer than absolutely necessary, she would find small reasons to be around him for mere moments, she would watch over his ward at the time, Rin, just to have a reason to speak to him. Then it happened, the final battle, putting everything back into place and whisking Kagome off into her own time.

How everything had deviated since then.


	7. Behind the Setting Sun

"See you next time Lord Sesshoumaru"! Rin called after him waving frantically from her post.

"Good-bye Rin-chan"! Jaken cried, fat tears rolling down his green cheeks. Turning after a final wave to the growing girl he ran to catch up with the long-legged lord. "Lord Sesshoumaru, wait for me"!

Sesshoumaru had come to visit Rin, but lingered for Kagome. He sent his retainer off on some menial task that would occupy him for many hours then made his way to the well. She would surely cross his path here, her sent led away meaning she would return on the same route. Stopping to scent and listen to his surroundings he determined there was no immediate threat, so he settled himself at the base of a large tree, propping his elbow on his knee, and waited. Inuyasha's scent no longer lingered in the forest named after him, did the half-breed plan on returning? It mattered not. However Sesshoumaru had noticed a slight increase of demonic activity since his worthless half-brother had departed. Saddling Sesshoumaru with the task of protecting the area lest this town fall to demon attack and tarnish his good name by association. Of course he would have abolished any threat that wandered close to the village housing his ward, regardless of Inuyasha's presence.

The sun moved across the sky dipping lower on the horizon before he caught traces of her scent. It was coated with soap and a sheen of fresh sweat, but not unpleasing. Letting his youkai gather around him in a modest attempt to gain her attention, he waited some more. She came into view shortly, eyes downcast and line of worry etched across her features. Her scent didn't seem distressed, only... concerned? Who was she concerned for? Herself? Her friends? Inuyasha? This new development disquieted his lordship slightly, only to increase tenfold as she walked directly thew his demonic aura. She didn't even bat an eye, too consumed within her own mind to notice his company. He needed to rectify this situation for the girl's sake.

"Miko" he greeted, startling her from her pondering. She visibly stepped back and instantly examined the small clearing for his being. Once located her eyes locked onto his form, drinking in his being as if he were her only salvation. Sesshoumaru did not mind in the least of her enraptured gaze, watching her with equal enthusiasm. She started quickly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I didn't even feel you as I approached"! A grin plastered itself on her face, which was very appealing but daunting. What if it had not been He who was occupying this clearing? What if he were a demon of lesser standards who would have their way with this Miko and be off?

"It is... Unwise to let an opponent sneak up on you" He might as well give her a lite reprimand.

"Oh... I didn't know we were opponents. But don't worry, I'll be better next time Lord Sesshoumaru"! Her voice lifting with each word, he could hear her amusement.

"There cannot be a 'next time' if you are dead, priestess". A true enough statement, he shuddered internally.

"Soo... does that mean you're going to try and kill me now"? Mock? She was mocking him... Although the thought her life coming to a halt at his hands repulsed him in an odd manner. "Not this night, priestess".

"Well... Good! I wouldn't want to purify you before Inuyasha returns. He might ask a few questions! Rin wouldn't be too pleased about it either, I know she wants you to attend her wedding, so I wouldn't do that to her" she chimed, sticking her pink tongue out for good measure.

"You could not defeat this Sesshoumaru in battle, Miko" He stole a quick glance at her weapon of choice, a feeble bow with sharp arrows, no doubt laden with her purification formidable yes, for a lower class of demon. Sesshoumaru would catch each and every arrow she fired at him, as if she ever would.

"Don't test me! I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time you saw me". He heard each footfall as she moved closer, her scent growing stronger with every step, soon she was directly in front of the western Lord, inspecting his face for any signs of negative reactions. She would find none. His power danced along the edges of his being, only to be battered back by her own. This game could be dangerous instead it was a mere tease of things yet to happen.

"Hnn" was his only reply. She filled the silence with the soft honeyed voice of hers.

"Are you waiting for something or someone" She inquired, claiming a place next to him. He mulled over his response, he would not divulge to her the exact reasons for being in this clearing at this moment. "My reasons are my own, priestess" his voice equally deep and honeyed.

"I see, you just wanted to be away from the village right? Inuyasha did the same thing, he always said the scents were very strong, he could smell everything! I mean, a demon like you couldn't smell a thing in that village"! This ningen was now teasing his lordship? Kagome's playful banter sparked a mild reaction from him, so he would reciprocate in kind.

"You assume exceedingly well for a human. The half-breed has trained you proficiently".

"Well he had to learn it somewhere, and I'm sure he picked up most of it from his big brother"

Kagome's face radiated enjoyment as she bantered with the Western Lord. Her smile splitting her face and wreaking havoc on his well-place mask of indifference. Her smile would put every star on a dark night to shame, she shone with an innocence untouched by the harsh likes of man. How he wished it would stay that way.

"Nothing to say Lord Sesshoumaru? That's ok, I should get back anyway the sun has already set and my friends will be wondering if I'm ok" she rose from her spot on the ground, dusting herself off before intoning "I'll see you around, ok"?

His mind was decided before she completed her sentence, he would escort her safely back to the village. He rose in one swift, fluid, movement, catching the eye of the woman before him.

"I will return you to your friends" his mask of indifference back in place, as it should be.

"Oh... w-well thank you" she stammered on her thanks, unsure of what theses actions meant. He walked Kagome the entire way to the old Miko's hut, the sun long since set, the stars about. He compared the priestess to the tiny specks of distant light, concluding that she would outlive every one of them. They parted ways with her thanks and well wishes of a good night. His night would indeed be better now, for he had seen her. He had seen the color in his world, the fleeting enjoyment of a human and he was pleased. It pleased the demon to be around one human, and he couldn't place why. She had always animated some form of curiosity within him, no different than a cat, he pursued his interest on a whim. Watching her counter his brother in many situations, putting that dog in his place. He admired her fiery spirit, always in action, never lazing about in an unfavorable manner. She was strong and brave as well, he had seen her take on demons well above her class and fell them with ease, her powers were great and her ability to wield them equally astounding. This Shikon Miko was different, unquestionably so, she was not the timid house wife but the heroic warrior.

That night Sesshoumaru feigned sleep to keep from having to suffer through his retainers insufferable prattle, thinking all the while of the pale-skinned priestess.


	8. Catch Me if You Will

With her camp set up, a fire made and a few small fish on a roasting spit, Kagome sat back against a large tree. She had traveled Northwards for almost two weeks now stopping off at every single village or small town to ask if anyone had seen a white-haired dog-eared hanyou. Some villages were more helpful than others, allowing her to stay nights in return for her Miko services, other shunned her for seeking out such a companion. Such was life in this time. Only one larger village had recalled seeing Inuyasha many months back, but no other information was known. So she pushed on, slowly but surely. She knew how to hunt for very small game and to fish but rivers or streams were not always available so she made due with what she had taken from Edo and what was given to her by generous villages. She missed her friends dearly and longed for some company, she longed to see her demon child, Shippo. He had taken up his training at a Kitsune school and hadn't been seen for months either. He would always cuddle with her during the cold nights and talk to her about anything that flit across his young mind. She hoped she could see him again soon. The rest of the night passed without any disturbances.

The next morning however, was quite eventful. Kagome awoke from her restless sleep and started to clear the camp, extinguishing the fire and burying the fish bones from the previous meal. Deciding to head back to the river to bathe before her journey. Once she arrived and started to undress she caught wind of an aura. There were _two_ aura's. Both racing towards her quickly, she only had time to grab her haori before a blueish-green blur sailed in front of her face, missing her by inches. She screamed and fell back, trying to hide the important parts. Seconds after there was another blur sailing past her face, this time it was white and red with a hint of amber. It was obvious now that she walked into the path of a chase. How nice. Thoroughly startled and embarrassed by her lack of clothing, Kagome started to dress herself, entirely forgetting about her bath. With great haste she dressed and gathered her belongings, making sure to sling her bow and quiver over her shoulder for quick access if needed. She didn't want to be around this area if there was going to be high level demons fighting about. Her heart raced as she quickly made her way along stream, the figures long from her sight and field of sense. _'Being in the cover of trees would not be a good idea, they could knock me out and no one would ever find me_ ' she thought, hand on her bow.

Soon enough both the aura's had returned, this time from the opposite direction. _'They turned around'._ Kagome grabbed her bow and knocked an arrow, poised in the direction of the oncoming demons. She would not be taken by surprise this time, even if they didn't notice her last time they could be coming for her now.

 _'Breathe Kagome'_

There they were again. This time both blur's were speeding at each other, clashing and falling back. Repeatedly. Neither paying attention to the Miko below on the ground. There was little sound but as they neared it became more defined, there were _quick_ sounds. Soft tinkling and slight growls, the air whooshed around the demons as they moved, pulling Kagome's hair every which way as they moved closer. They were still obviously not coming for her, so she lowered her bow, releasing the tension _'Should I just keep going or should I interfere'_? A strong voice in the back of her head said to keep moving forward and let these two demons have it out and don't look back. But like every train wreck you just _can't look away_. So she stood there on the side of the river watching as two demons fought on the other side, bow still in hand if needed. The battle continued for minutes before the blue-green blur launched itself in Kagome's general direction.

 _'Oh no, move stupid'!_ She gasped as she started running down the grassy edge of the flowing water, but she just wasn't as fast as the demon. The demon flew by her, giving her a chance to see the entire being for a split second before she was thrown aside. The demon had blue and green scales all over it's body, no identifying marks or appearances as to a gender though. One eyes was a soft blue and the other a bright green, mixing together perfectly. Her back hit the ground hard and pain shot through her spine, making her fingers and toes tingle. Bow thrown from her grasp into the clear waters of the river. She moaned as she fought to quickly stand and start moving away but just then the second blur landed beside her, all silver hair and amber eyes, sword pointed at the enemy. Sesshoumaru? What was the Taiyoukai doing this far North? It didn't matter what he was doing! She needed to get out of there! Pushing herself onto her feet she stumbled away from the lord and the scaled demon, hearing as harsh hiss behind her. Her feet found purchase on the grassy sides of the river as she ran away from the fight, how could she have been that stupid? Didn't she know better by now?

Her path was blocked by the blue-green demon, of course. Standing in front of her only a few feet away was a beautiful but deadly looking reptilian demon. Very tall and slim, brightly colored with fangs, claws and a rough look about them, after being engaged in battle with Sesshoumaru of course he look battered. A hiss escaped his slit of a mouth before she even had time to turn and run, his clawed hand outstretched for her. It was quickly replaced by a sword and then a bloody stump, the demon Lord attacking this creature yet again.

Suddenly they were both still. She could clearly see them facing each other, Sesshoumaru with his sword in hand and the other demon with his hand in front of his face, examining his severed limb. The blood poured from his stump, sliding down his arm and dripping from his elbow.

"Good job, my lord" it hissed. As he spoke the blood started to solidify, carefully making the shape of a hand, the scales along his arms started crawling up to cover the blood-hand. Kagome was going to be sick. She covered her mouth with her hands while tears tumbled down her pink cheeks. This was not the most disturbing thing she had ever seen, but it was the most disturbing thing she had seen since she returned and it shocked her. She wanted to come back to this? To a time where blood-shed and death were at every corner? Where you could be killed for something as trivial as trying to bathe while others were fighting? _'Yes, I did. I want to be here, with my friends and if that means I have to endure these types of things... I will'._ She vowed to herself. She moved closer to the river, looking into the clear stream to find her bow, it was there caught between two rocks! Hopefully she could reach it. But before she could move to collect it Sesshoumaru spoke.

"I wonder, Snake, if I severed your head would it regrow in a similar fashion"?

"I'm not ssssure, Dog, but you will not find out". It's voice sounded foreign almost. It spoke with great effort, as if barely learning the humans language.

The snake attacked, launching forward with outstretched claws, aiming for Sesshoumaru's face. The fight continued, more limbs were cut from the snake only to be regrown, only a very few, deep, wounds were inflicted upon the demon Lord. Once again they came to a standstill as the snake regrew parts of his lower body. Kagome gagged at the sight and smell of his blood. Even her weak human nose could smell his sour, poison laced blood. His mismatched eyes zeroed in on Kagome, staring at her face and body with unblinking orbs.

It smiled.

It smiled.

It _smiled_ at her! Flashing sharp rows of teeth made for tearing in her direction. Kagome blanched. Hand still covering her mouth and the other clutching the front of her haori. Why was she so weak all of a sudden? Why did this scare her so much? Hadn't she faced worse with Inuyasha? Of course she had! So stop being such a sissy and give him a run for his money! Kagome swallowed her fear and stood straighter, staring right back at the ugly snake demon.

"Staring is rude you know"! Kagome called out, placing her hands on her hips. Sesshoumaru didn't even spare her a glance, as if she wasn't even there. The snake didn't enjoy that remark so instead of leaping straight for Sesshoumaru he sprung straight for Kagome. Kagome reacted quickly, pulling her reiki into her fingertips and sliding them over the air in front of her, creating her own bow and arrow. She pulled the arrow back and aimed in the seconds before he reached her and fired. The reiki arrow hit his shoulder, dropping him to the ground mere feet from her. Her bow dispersed as she watched on, Sesshoumaru came up beside her and finished the job, slicing his head clean off his shoulders. Then slicing his head in half. He didn't stop there, he continued on until the snake was just small blue-green pieces of flesh and bone littering the ground. Pungent blood soaking into the ground.

Kagome tore herself away from Sesshoumaru's methodical mutilation of a dead demon to retrieve her bow, pulling up her pant legs she removed her bag, sandals and socks to wade into the water. She made it halfway to her weapon before she slipped, putting her effectively on her ass. She cursed to herself as she moved forward in the cold water, grabbing her bow. _'It's stuck_ ' she grumbled, could this morning get any worse? Kagome spent a few moments relocating the rocks holding her bow before it was free from its watery prison.

"Priestess" came his voice. The voice gods would be jealous of. She heard the soft _click_ of his sword being sheathed.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru"? Being careful not to fall again she watched her footing instead of the demon.

"What is your reason for being at this location" He questioned.

"I could ask you that same question! This is very much outside of your Western domain" She responded, almost to the bank.

"You did not answer the question I asked Miko." His voice was not similar to recent times, light and friendly. He seemed almost... Angry? At that she finally looked at him, he was close and he _was_ angry. His mouth set in a hard line while his eyes were laced with hostility. She stopped advancing and just stared at him. Was he angry at her or the encounter he just had?

"I was trying to bathe earlier when you flew past me" Her voice was calm, but she did not make any attempt to put herself closer to him. She heard him ground his teeth slightly before he spoke again, slowly. "Why. Are. You. Here." Sesshoumaru never showed emotions of any kind before, the fact that he was displaying this anger towards her left Kagome speechless. _'Is he honestly angry at me'?_

"I … Uhm. I came to l-look for Inuyasha" She whispered, she knew he could hear her. She shivered once as the water splashed around her legs, or at least she blamed the water. His face still held that hostile gaze as he looked her over, she was uninjured of course.

"Remove yourself from the water" He demanded turning and pacingg a few feet away. Kagome didn't hesitate to do as he commanded. Once free of the water she sat on the bank and wrung out her clothing. It was soaked through, she would need to set it out to dry and put on some of the spare clothing she had brought with her. _'Looks like I'll be here for another day'_ groaning inwardly she grabbed her things and headed towards the cover of the trees.

"You will not leave this Sesshoumaru's side Miko" he infused his voice with just enough of a growl to make Kagome pause and wonder what exactly she had done so wrong to him.

"I need to change, Lord Sesshoumaru, I won't leave" Her voice small.

"Do it here"

"I-I can't change here in the open! I'm just going behind the trees I'm not leaving" she shot back with traces of anger in her once-calm voice.

"You will do it here or you will not do it at all" His voice was lower now, laced thoroughly with his discontent. That was most frightening.

"... Just... Just keep your back turned. I'll let you know when I'm finished". Pulling the garments out of her bag she quickly changed into a mint green knee-length skirt and soft-pink top from her era. Putting her sandals back on.

"I'm finished" She announced as she took her wet clothes to the sunniest part of the river bank to dry.

"Hnn"

Her eyes crept over to him, seeing blood and the various wounds "You're injured..." She noted, grabbing for her bag and pulling out a first-aid kit. She hurried to his side to get a better look at his wounds. They seemed to be healing on their own, but there was so much blood on his clothing. She quietly gave him a once-over before she tried to find the worst wound, which was located on his lower back. She wondered exactly how to get him to submit to her medical assistance but there was no viable way. She quickly and softly pulled the ripped fabric away from his worst laceration, but was reprimanded.

"Remove your hands, Miko. I require no assistance." Kagome jumped slightly, removing her hands as he wished.

"But... it's very deep"

"It will heal on it's own. Leave it be".

"Okay" She whispered. He moved off towards the rapidly decaying demon parts, and she adverted her gaze and set herself to doing something productive, catching her lunch.

After she finished eating she braved talking to the demon once more. He was propped against the trunk of a tree, his billowing sleeves covered in blood. He had melted the remaining parts of the snake with his own dose of lethal poison.

"So you never answered MY question. Why are you this far North"? His gaze landed on her and she smiled, he wasn't as angry as before. Progress!

"My reasons are my own" he repeated what he had once said beneath another tree. The sun shone down on the pair, bringing a sheen of sweat with it. She wiped her brow.

"Your reasons are always your own aren't they"?

"Indeed"

"Well so are mine but I shared them with you..." she paused for dramatic effect. He watched her for moments before he shared "I was persuaded into action by the snake".

"I see" She said with amusement in her voice. Sesshoumaru chased that demon this far North? "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. For earlier. You didn't have to save me but you did."

"It was nothing Priestess"

"How are your wounds? Have they healed completely"?

"Do your questions ever cease"? The lord responded, his tone still a bit hard.

"Well not if you go and get yourself hurt! I was curious about your well being Lord Sesshoumaru"! Her face flushing red.

"Hnn" was his ever-bored reply.

Hours later and with much persuasion on Kagome's part, Sesshoumaru sat beside the river with his feet dipped in and his shirt off as Kagome probed his healed wounds.

"Must I reiterate that this Sesshoumaru does not require your human form of medical assistance" His tone dry and weary.

The sun was still high in the sky, its rays reflecting off of the surface of the crystal clear water. Bright patterns cast onto the demon lord's face and torso, illuminating his handsome eyes even more. His gaze was not on the female however, it was trained on the surface of the water, and Kagome noticed his unease. She worked over him one final time, declaring him fit to continue on his way.

"Your haori is filthy though... I could clean it for you"? Kagome picked up the torn and bloody garment, she had never cleansed such a fine, heavy silk before. The garment was already ruined so what would a dip in the water really do?

"I would not object" was his reply, which had been cured in his always present care-free tone. He probably practiced that in his head a few times, she smiled to herself at the thought. She grabbed her bag and pulled out the bar of soap she used to wash her own clothing, removing her sandals and socks once again she waded into the shallows of the river and dipped his haori in. Scrubbing the bar of soap onto the bloody patches of fabric.. She worked it over and over again, earning a slight look from Sesshoumaru.

"So since this shirt is ruined will you get another? I would hate for you to walk around full of holes! I can try to sew them up for you if you'd like, but of course it wouldn't be the quality you're use too. It would be a quick fix" She smiled at him, capturing his gaze for moments longer than appropriate.

"Again I do not object. Perhaps I will return to my domain to acquire the necessary clothing" his voice somewhat lighter than before.

"I never knew you had a home on your lands... I thought you just wandered without direction" She scrubbed another bloody patch, clouding the water.

"Do you believe my father truly left me no inheritance? His home passed down the line to his eldest son. It was the home I was born and raised in". He sounded thoughtful at first but it morphed into something a bit more hateful.

"I didn't mean it like that, Lord Sesshoumaru. I had just never thought you would prefer the domesticated life over the free life you live now. I assumed your mother still inhabited the Palace of the West. Forgive me". Kagome bowed her head slightly, her eyes locked on his.

"My mother returned to the house of her family at my fathers passing. My life is exactly as I make it, no more or no less Miko".

"I agree with that! That's why I chose to return. I wanted the life that I chose, not a life that was pre determined for me. I missed all the friends and family I made here. Of course I will always miss my Mother, Souta and Gramps. But they understand and I know they love me and want me to be happy". Kagome washed another tear in the fabric as her voice thickened with emotion. ' _Don't cry now, silly. He will really think you're weak_ ' She cleared her throat once and brought the garment up for inspection. It was free of blood and any offending smells. She held it up by the large sleeves for Sesshoumaru's approval.

"It is clean" He stated.

"Yes it is, now you just need to let it dry. Which won't take long in this sun"!

Exiting the river she dried her legs off before she laid his haori out to dry. A soft breeze catching her hair, billowing out her skirt at the same time. She stood and looked at the demon sitting on the river bank, feet in the water as he was propped up on his elbows. This man would be the death of her one day if Inuyasha didn't get her killed first. At the thought of Inuyasha her heart sank, she had made very little progress and there was no trail of him. The one village didn't know where he was headed and no other had even heard of him. This task that she had taken on was not easy.

"Miko do you often cycle through multiple emotion states at once" Sesshoumaru pondered aloud.

"I do have a name, _demon_. It's Kagome"

"Indeed" was his reply.


	9. Kill the Enemy

The tall demon lord walked without haste as often as possible. There was no reason for him to be goaded into hurrying along at anothers will. Sesshoumaru did as he so pleased, and it pleased him to linger around Edo days past the visit of his ward and the Miko. He carefully weaved his way around many large, voluminous trees in a slight arch throughout the days past. Souring the forest for any signs of demonic activity that could potentially harm either human.

Flicking the remaining blood and poison off of his immaculate claws Sesshoumaru had just demolished another demon. Ever since Naraku had been defeated mere years past Sesshoumaru was bored with his current opponents. None had matched the ferocity of the red-eyed hanyou. Many games were played between the two wicked demons. Various games of strength, skill, cunning, and death and in the end Sesshoumaru won. Sesshoumaru always won. He had been raised by the Inu No Taisho to take no less then he deserved, and he deserved to win at everything, to succeed in all his endeavors in life. He was a powerful demon who had pride, honor and dignity. Some of things that were surely not instilled into his half-brother. Sometimes, like this moment, he mused about how Inuyasha would have turned out had he had their fathers guidance. Perhaps he would be stronger, wiser, even more powerful then he already was. Not that he could surpass the pure blood of himself, but he could almost be an equal.

Perhaps then Sesshoumaru could have a worthy opponent? The thought stilled the already motionless demon. Inuyasha had surely inherited immense bravery and courage from their late sire, earning him a shred of respect from his critical elder brother. Reasonably speaking, this Sesshoumaru could mold his younger lack-witted half-brother into an excellent fighter. It would take every drop of patience this Taiyoukai possessed but it was an infinitely superior option than trying to locate a demon that could give Sesshoumaru adequate challenge.

Mentally sighing Sesshoumaru turned away from the macabre scene he created walking without haste to the clearing that housed the mysterious well Kagome used to return to her home. Kagome, his brothers companion, his unfaithful brothers loyal companion. How it irked Sesshoumaru that he was instilled with such massive amounts of honor when Inuyasha possessed not a single shard of it, running off with a reanimated clay corpse instead of the living, breathing, beautiful priestess. Leaving the Miko hurt and betrayed countless times for a relation long since lost, what an unfortunate turn of events. It mattered not, so he dismissed that line of thought from his mind, focusing on his surroundings. There were many living beings near him, animal and insect alike, but no demons. Bolting upwards into the cover of an old oak, he lowered himself onto a branch and waited for the sun to rise. It wasn't far off now.

Sesshoumaru was a deeply withdrawn soul, keeping his thoughts and opinions to himself, that's how he preferred it since his coming of age. Watching on, the giant yellow orb slowly ascended into the dark sky of night banishing the darkness for another day and he reveled in the beauty. The sounds of the forest coming to life surrounded him, placing a calm blanket over his active mind.

The scent of moisture beading upon grass and leaves, of cool morning breeze amongst the trees, of brightly colored flowers, all drifted towards the demon lord. Silently he thanked the heavens for making him a god-like being, with the ability to fully enjoy this world as it should be. He enjoyed most calming things now, things he took for granted in his first few hundred years of life, the sight of a sunrise or set, the calm sounds of the rivers and forests, the scents of flowers and-

Priestess? She was awake at this hour? Her footfalls and scent growing stronger by the second, implicating her immanent crossing of his location. What was she doing wandering this far from the village at this hour? It mattered not for at that moment he smelled something else, something stronger, something much more repugnant. A demon. Of course this ningen would attract demons just by walking in the cool morning. Sighing aloud this time he abandoned his perch in favor of the new demons position, landing unnoticed several yards behind the intruder. He could very well kill this small, lowly reptilian demon without ever being seen. But he would not, for he was honorable and this demon deserved that much respect.

"Demon." Sesshoumaru's low voice echoing around them.

Startled the demon spun about, no longer lurking after the Miko. It was young. It's tall and slim body no more then a few decades old. This complicated things for the lord, he had standards and morals of course, he killed not mothers nor children. Red and orange scales sparkled in the morning glow, casting a magnificent pattern onto the silver Inu. It hissed at him, bearing thin hollowed teeth, extending it's small claws.

"Depart from here at once, of I will be forced to take action."

"Sssssssssss" was the soft response, confirming his suspicions that this reptile hadn't been taught the human language yet. How crude. It flicked a split tongue in his direction before lowering itself to the forest floor, crawling hands and legs to the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru waited the few seconds it took the smaller demon to reach him before he firmly planted his boot on the scaled face of this snake. Effectively stopping the shiny reptile.

"Remove yourself from this area or this Sesshoumaru shall be forced to relocate you" he said, an annoyed expression crossing his features, he really didn't want to deal with this child. They were always so annoying.

From beneath his boot another hiss sounded as it's thin arms darted out to remove the offending appendage. Sesshoumaru deftly increased the pressure until he heard a soft cracking noise from the demon. Lifting his foot he kicked the snake to the side.

"Do you wish to comply?"

The small demon quivered from it's place on the ground, blood trickling from the slits on its face. The small reptile turn and fled in the direction of the oblivious priestess casting frightened glances over it's shoulder every few seconds. Sesshoumaru would not give chase to this demon, but he would halt this demon in it's tracks. Sesshoumaru leaned forward a fraction of an inch and suddenly he was before the fleeing snake, boot raised once again. A soft _thud_ was heard as the demon fell to the ground yet again.

Collecting the small demon by the neck Sesshoumaru rapidly made his way through the forest and out of the path of his brother's companion. Stopping his progress once he came to a secluded stream with gentle falls of water every so often. Unceremoniously tossing the reddish orange snake into the shallows. Snakes could swim very efficiently so Sesshoumaru didn't concern himself with the well being of this one, it would surely fare better in the water than it had on land.

The Taiyoukai continued on for days, catching and killing mindless demons and some pesky humans here and there. Making absolutely certain not to cross paths with one particular human. He was slightly off-put by his curiosity over her. She had unknowingly placed herself at the forefront of his mind, disabling his rational line of thought. How inconvenient.

Several more days passed in the same fashion, death and deliberation. One such fine afternoon as Sesshoumaru was honing his swordsmanship in a beautiful green glade, a presence made itself known. The aura of the oncoming demon was rather large and power, encircling him quickly and surely. Pausing in his practice he waited for the unknown demon to reveal its self, and reveal its self it did. Crawling forward with its long, slim, serpentine body, claws tearing at the soft soil while the slitted eyes stared at Sesshoumaru with hatred. He instantly recognized this creature as the parent of the young lizard he encountered several days ago.

The creature elevated itself with precision, placing its body into a fighting stance so Sesshoumaru readied himself, pointing his sword at the new opponent. They came together quickly slashing, lunging, deflecting. The claws of the snake closing around the blade of Bakusaiga, inches away from the striped faced demon.

After removing the offending appendage he stated "You will die for your transgressions."

"Ssssttupid demon, you ccan not kill me."

"Laughable." Sesshoumaru attacked the fast demon, slicing at the hardened scales with no wound to show for it. Striking out again he found that the simple attacks he was using had no effect on this snake. He needed to alter his attack stragities if he was to get anywhere with this creature.

Blow after blow was dealt and received without anything to show for it, it irritated the Inu.

"Isss there sssomething the matter, my lord?" It quizzed, smirking as best it could.

"Your death is inevitable, snake."

" _Her_ death will be inevitable my dear, cherissshed lord." It hissed "You wisssh to messsssss with what belongss to me, ssso I shall kill what you fought to protect from my young." It grinned, rows of sharp poison-filled teeth shining in the light. Without offering any response the lord charged the snake, catching it off guard, cleanly slicing through its thick hide with his own claws instead of his sword. Pushing back the snake retreated into the dense shelter of the trees around them. Sesshoumaru gave chase immediately. The snake was impossibly quick but not faster then he himself. The enemy slipped from grasp each time a hand closed around him, evading the great dog. Soon they reached the bank of a river... a river with the lingering smell of Kagome. This demon had lured him here on purpose, to make sure he could use the Miko against him. How clever.

Racing along the shores he slashed at the demon, earning more blood. The pair swiftly made their way down river and past a barely clothed Kagome. Pushing his legs harder he gained ground on the snake, grabbing a leg and brutally tossing the demon to the ground. The snake snapped limbs to sides and started to slither away even quicker then it ran. It would not escape this Sesshoumaru. He jumped and landed on the head of the snake, grabbing it by the neck he beat a hole into the ground with its face. Snakes were wily creatures, they could slip out of a good grasp and slither in the opposite direction. Earning the dog with his favorite game, chase. The snake was now en route to Kagome yet again.

Along the riverside the reptile finally turned to face the demon lord, clashing together with deadly force too quick for weak eyesight. They kept clashing right above the human, Sesshoumaru making sure not to let the other get close. She was a smarter human, however, for she had readied her bow and deadly arrows, this went unnoticed by the blue-green demon. Minutes passed in the same fashion before the snake grew agitated and launched itself directly at the human. It passed within inches of the young girl, whose eyes nearly bulged out of her skull seconds before the force of the demon knocked her on her back. Landing in between the two Sesshoumaru pointed his sword towards the enemy. The foe hissed it's displeasure, flicking past Kagome, watching her with heated eyes it hissed again, staking it's claim upon the feeble life in front of it. Sesshoumaru acted with much haste, not letting the demon touch what wasn't theirs, he cleanly severed the outstretched limb. For the first time since meeting both demons were still, surveying one another, one demon bloody and battered. The foul stench of the blood made the dog lords nose twitch in a displeased manner.

"Good job, my lord" it hissed in its broken language. The blood that oozed from the arm slowed, solidifying, and creeped back into the wound, forming the lost hand. Sesshoumaru was even more displeased by this fact and his annoyance crossed his features for a mere second before he schooled his mask into place once more.

"I wonder, Snake, if I sever your head would it regrow in a similar fashion?"

"I'm not ssssure Dog, but you will not find out." It spat out, attacking, claws aimed for the Lord's face. Deflected, they renewed their battle once again, clashing together and falling apart, this time he had managed to sever a few more limbs from the reptile, watching as they reformed each time. Another standstill was reached after Sesshoumaru cut most of the snakes lower half off. The stench of the blood was absolutely atrocious, nauseating the dogs stomach. The snake was not looking where he was supposed to look during a fight, which is at the opponent, instead it was staring at the Miko… and smiling. How off-putting. Slowly he could smell all the emotions as they burned through the small female, first fear, then disgust, anger, and finally courage. He heard as she drew herself up and placing her palms to hips. "Staring is rude you know!"

Suddenly Sesshoumaru was very aware that there were nearly fifty feet between him and the human and only thirty feet between the snake demon and that same human. In what seemed to be slow motion he heard the rustle of the grass as the demon lunged for her, and then the bright smell of reiki, finally the smell of burning flesh as the arrow hit home. How convenient actually. Closing the distance he went straight for the killing strike, separating the head from the body then slicing the head in half and the halves into fourths and so on until there were puppy sized bites littering the ground.

Listening on, he heard as Kagome tried to rescue her bow from its watery prison, only managing to fall once on the slippery stones.

The sounds of her struggle seemed to anger this Sesshoumaru, in a very shocking manner. He had never before felt anger towards this female, on the contrary he felt … fond of her? Why all of a sudden did this anger rise from deep in his gut to burst forth through his features? His mind raced at light speed, trying to process these unfrequented emotions, trying to isolate the exact reason he felt so … irate. Surely it wasn't from her losing the bow into the water? It wasn't the fact that she had hindered the demon enough to assist in the death of the foe? It wasn't her small outburst that drew the attention of a deadly enemy towards her? Was it the fact that she was even there to begin with? The latter thought seemed to stir his anger even more, that was surely the reason. Why had she been here, placing herself in danger in the first place? Who does this woman believe she is, leaving the safety of Edo for a surely pointless trek across the lands? With that thought he sought her out to discuss the matter that was making him so … livid.

"Priestess." He said to the Miko's back as she tried to gather her bow, he placed his sword back in its sheath with a soft click.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" She called over, watching her footing on the stones instead of the Taiyoukai.

"What is you reason for being at this location?"

Her voice came back unhindered and airy "I could ask you that same question! This is very much outside of your Western Domain."

"You did not answer the question I asked Miko." Sesshoumaru's control seemed to slip enough to coat each word he spoke in harsh tones, surprising himself as well as the human. This tone of his voice finally spurred Kagome into looking at the demon Lord. She halted her progression towards land while her eyes landed on his displeased face. He watched her smile fade rapidly and replace itself with curiosity. The human was curious, how lovely. She stared for moments before timidly replying "I was trying to bathe earlier when you flew past me."

Kagome's answer angered Sesshoumaru even more, causing him to struggle to maintain his grip upon reality, to stay in this specific form. Clenching his jaw he was able to grind out "Why. Are. You. Here." Kagome scent changed slightly, she was worried at the current state of things between herself and the deadly demon but she still had no clue as to what spurned his anger. She whispered her next response, she could have screamed it and he would have heard it all the same.

"I … Uhm. I came to l-look foe Inuyasha." Her weak human body began to shiver at that moment. His anger had diminished minutely as he gave her a proper overview. She appeared unharmed and had no blood upon her body.

"Remove yourself from the water." He spat, turning away. She didn't move at first. Her heart beat increasing as she ventured towards the shore. While pointedly ignoring Sesshoumaru she sat on the bank to wring the excessive water from her clothing, and failed miserably. He listened as she moved around, grabbing the odd satchel she used to cart her things around in, the priestess walked quietly towards the cover of the trees.

"You will not leave this Sesshoumaru's side Miko." he instructed, lacing the edges of his voice with a threat.

"I need to change Lord Sesshoumaru" her voice tiny amongst the anger filling his skull.

"Do it here"

"I-I can't change here in the open! I'm just going behind the trees I'm not leaving" Her scent flooded with panic and embarrassment, yet she was being honest. He knew this human would honor her word but he couldn't risk her leaving his sight at this moment.

With a great mental heave he tried to impart the importance of her not going against his wishes at this moment "You will do it here or you will not do it at all."

"…. Just… Just keep your back turned. I'll let you know when I'm finished."

Silly human, he would know she was finished dressing long before she would tell him. He heard every movement she made, loud or soft. He heard as the wet clothes fell heavily onto the grassy earth with a wet _thawp_ , he heard as she quickly grabbed new clothing from her bag, he heard as the fabric slid over her skin, stirring an odd desire inside him to keep her from donning the new clothes. He heard as she adjusted her new clothing properly and reached for her sandals. She was decent but he would not turn until he was told. Finally she announced her decency while she took her wet hakama and haori to the sunniest parts of the bank, placing them out to dry in the sun.

"Hnn" was the only response he cared to give. Lord Sesshoumaru's anger was ebbing from his body slowly, releasing the tension minute by minute. He answer was valid but it did not please him to know of her solo journey for his half-witted brother. There were plenty of other humans available to accompany her on this quest and yet she chose to go it alone. How stupid could humans honestly be? It puzzled him because he knew this Miko could hold her own and did not necessarily need protecting yet he felt concerned for her well-being? How had it come to this point this quickly? It felt like mere moment ago he was attacking her for some useless heirloom of his father's and now he was troubled by her mission to find his brother. How the tides have surely changed.

He felt her gaze rest upon his body before she spoke "You're injured..." She hurried to her bag to pull out a … square? Returning to him she inspected the wound he hadn't even gave the slightest notion to. His wounds healed at an accelerated pace, therefore leaving the Miko with nothing to assist him with. She probed his abdomen quietly, pulling at the ripped silk clinging to his bloody laceration.

"Remove you hands, Miko. I require no assistance." She jumped and removed the digits. She smelled distressed.

"But… it's very deep"

"It will heal on it's own. Leave it be" The cut would not last past thirty minutes, she had no reason to feel distressed over his current state, yet she still did. Defeated she whispered "Okay."

Sesshoumaru busied himself with burying the stinking demon remnants. His nose could only take so much of a beating before he would attempt to remove it to see if the irritation would go away. While he worked he heard Kagome do the same, she caught her own fish and cooked it. She offered him food and he turned her down. He did not require the same sustenance as humans.

The sun passed over slowly as they sat and conversed in the shade of a large tree.

"So you never answered MY question. Why are you this far North?" His eyes rested upon the girl but not as much resentment lingered in the demon. Kagome smiled.

"My reasons are my own" he remarked, thinking back on a time when he said the exact thing to her in the past. The sun broke through the leaves onto the pair, bringing a sheen of sweat along with it.

"Your reasons are always your own aren't they?"

"Indeed."

"Well so are mine but I shared them with you..." She paused hoping that her logic would move Sesshoumaru into talking. She made a fair point.

"I was persuaded into action by the snake"

"I see" amusement layering her honeyed voice. What she said next though took Sesshoumaru by surprise.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. For earlier. You didn't have to save me but you did"

"It was nothing Priestess"

"How are your wounds? Have they healed completely?" Would this human ever cease her pointless line of questioning?

"Do you questions ever cease?"

"Well not if you go and get yourself hurt! I was curious about your well being Lord Sesshoumaru!" Blood rushed to her face, turning it a lovely shade of red.

"Hnn." _Foolish girl, of course I would never let you come to any harm. Haven't you realized that yet?_

Hours later found the pair beside the river with a shirtless Sesshoumaru. While his feet soaked in the cool water he had consented to letting Kagome inspect his wounds from that day lest she continue to nag him. She quietly ran her fingers over each cut, checking to see if properly healed, it put Kagome at ease. Her soft touch coupled with the gentle nature of her medical assistance gave Sesshoumaru small pleasure. He had found that the thought of this specific human touching his body didn't appall him, neither did the actual act of her touching him disturb him.

"Must I reiterate that this Sesshoumaru does not require your human form of medical assistance?" he didn't look at the human, fearing that he would compromise his own broken morals yet again, his eyes rested upon the glittering surface of the water. Kagome worked him over once more before declaring him fit to continue on his way. Of course he was fit to do as he so pleased. He would not be hindered by a dead snake.

"Your haori is filthy though … I could clean it for you?" She offered as she eyed the now-useless fabric. She picked up the heavy silk, inspecting each tear.

"I would not object." Because he wouldn't. The haori was ruined past basic repair, Sesshoumaru would have to replace the garment entirely. What harm would it be having this Miko cleanse it for him in the process? He watched as she removed soap from her bag before removing her sandals and entering into the water once again. He watched with mild fascination as she worked his haori between her hands and over the bar of cleanser. She was being very careful with his already ruined shirt.

"So since this shirt is ruined will you get another? I would hate for you to walk around full of holes! I can try to sew them up for you if you'd like, but of course it wouldn't be the quality you're used to. It would be a quick fix."

He let his gaze finally connect with hers, he held it for many moments, inspecting the color of her eyes, the sway of her hair, the water upon her slender legs, even her odd skirt that showed him to much of said legs. He continued to stare as he told her "Again I do not object. Perhaps I will return to my domain to acquire the necessary clothing."

Turning back to her work she smiled "I never knew you had a home on your lands… I thought you just wandered without direction."

What Lord would have no respectable domain to return to? Of course he had a home upon his inherited lands, it was a magnificent home that he rarely tended to but it was still the Palace of the West. Slightly affronted he intoned "Do you believe my father truly left me no inheritance? His home passed down the line to his eldest son. It was the home I was born and raised in." His tone turning from thoughtful to spiteful. Her assumption weighing on his mind.

"I didn't mean it like that, Lord Sesshoumaru. I had just never thought you would prefer the domesticated life over the free life you live now. I assumed your mother still inhabited the Palace of the West. Forgive me." She bowed her head slightly in apology, her eyes capturing his.

"My mother returned to the house of her family at my fathers passing. My life is exactly as I make it, no more or no less, Miko" Sesshoumaru ended.

"I agree with that! That's why I chose to return. I wanted the life that I chose not a life that was predetermined for me. I missed all the friends and family I made here. Of course I will always miss my Mother, Souta, and Gramps. But they understand and I know they love me and want me to be happy." She finished, her honeyed voice thick with emotions. He could smell her longing for her family clearly, it was heavy and salty in his nose. It passed relatively quickly, however, as she finished cleansing his haori and held it up for his scrutiny.

"It is clean."

"Yes it is, now you just need to let it dry. Which won't take long in this sun!" She chirped.

Upon exiting the river a soft breeze caught the Miko's hair and clothing, billowing them about her frame, casting her in a wonderful light, she cast her gaze to the resting demon. How he longed to catch her hair between his claws to see if it was as soft as it looked, how he wished he could pull at the hems of her odd clothing trying to catch a glimpse of her beautiful frame. She smelled of rain moistened lily's. And just like any woman, her emotions shifted, going from calm to anxious. What had caused this shift?

"Miko do you often cycle through multiple emotion states at once?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"I do have a name, demon. It's Kagome!"

Of course. "Indeed."

 _Hey everyone! Man these chapters took forever and I'm sorry! My laptop wouldn't connect to my wifi for weeks before we had to finally break down and buy a new router. Thankfully it works now and I've tried to get this chapter out as quickly as possible. I don't think it's my **best** , but I needed to get something out! I kinda suck at the action-y parts of a story because the things I think in my head never translate well onto paper (computer?). But please bear with me, I'm going to start working on more chapters soon, I have a whole bunch of free time coming my way!_

 _Please review and let me know what you think so far! I know I need longer chapters and they're coming when this free time hits!_

 _Much Love!_


End file.
